The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator with a mAs relay with which organ keys are associated for the purpose of organ-programmed selection of mAs products.
An x-ray diagnostic generator of this type is described in the publication "Electromedica" 3, 1971 on pages 83 through 86. In the case of this x-ray diagnostic generator, organ keys are provided through the actuation of which preprogrammed exposure values; among other things, the mAs product, are selectable. In addition, the possibility exists of selecting the exposure values individually. This individual selection possibility is provided, since users repeatedly express the desire for having an individual adjustment possibility. In the case of the known x-ray diagnostic generator, it is not possible to select the exposure time and the x-ray tube current separately and individually. However, also this selection possibility is in great demand.